Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to text processing, and more specifically, to automatic discovery and presentation of topic summaries within a document related to a selection of text.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic documents such as Microsoft® Word documents, portable document format (PDF) files, and web pages have become increasingly common. Many forms of traditional print media, from novels to newspapers, are now available in these (and other) electronic formats.
An individual reading one part of an electronic document may encounter a person, item, concept, etc. that is elaborated upon elsewhere in the document. Consider a news article presented via a webpage. People and things referenced in one part of the article may be introduced in a much earlier part of the article or even on another webpage accessible through a hyperlink. In such a case, the reader may be required to return to the earlier part of the article or the other webpage if the reader does not recall the people or things currently being referenced. This can be inconvenient to readers.